


Take the Hint

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aww, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Jealous Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about you go ask Xander for a cuddle dickhead" </p><p> </p><p>Or Harry is spending all his spare time with his friend  Xander and Niall's not jealous not at all </p><p>(Note the sarcasm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Hint

**Author's Note:**

> More of my word vomit..
> 
> Quite short and written in like 35 minutes, hope you enjoyyy xx

Niall never gets jealous. Well he hardly gets jealous. He doesn't like the rumours that surround Harry most of the time. He doesn't like how every friend Harry has he is supposingly dating. He doesn't like it no, but he doesn't get jealous. 

Harry is the more 'jealous one' in there relationship. Not that he's possessive or anything, he's just extremely protective and doesn't like any attention Niall gets from other males or females. 

Not that Niall is really bothered, he finds it rather cute when Harry gets all jealous and angry looking glaring at whoever dared flirt with his boyfriend. So Niall wasn't the jealous type. Well he thought he wasn't. Until Harry started a friendship with Xander. 

At first he wasn't really bothered, Harry had introduced Xander to Niall saying "This is Niall my better half isn't he beautiful?" Smiling down at Niall as Niall blushed a deep red curling into Harry's side to hide his flushed face. Xander was lovely, he was really nice and genuine and Niall could see them being friends.

Then Harry started spending more time with Xander. They hung out at least three times a week sometimes four or five times if Xander was close to there home. Niall, not wanting to be a clingy boyfriend acted like he wasn't bothered. But he was. He was extremely bothered. He didn't like how Harry and Xander went out for lunch twice a week, he didn't like how Harry would go meet up with him to go get ice cream, yogurt whatever the hell they ate. He didn't like how Harry had basically forgotten about him. Well maybe he was exaggerating a little bit but he felt like Harry was being less and less affectionate towards him. He didn't voice any of this to Harry though. 

But he wasn't going to hide his thoughts anymore.  
Harry was currently getting ready to meet with Xander and another one of his friends. Niall was sitting on there bed playing candy crush out of boredom. Really though he was going over and over the speech he had in his head ready to tell Harry how much he hated- disliked how he was basically being forgotten.

Harry walked into the bedroom fixing his hair and Niall made sure to not look up and looked instead at his phone with a small pout. He sighed deeply scrolling through his messages. "Baby you okay wanna cuddle?" Finally Harry asks. "How about you go ask Xander for a cuddle dickhead" he thinks to himself glaring at his phone. Niall knows he's acting like a jealous girlfriend right now but he doesn't even care. He looks up and shrugs "yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He says quickly locking his phone and throwing it gently beside him. He looks down at the sheets internally celebrating when he hears Harry sit down beside him. "Well there's obviously something on your mind" Harry slightly coos. Niall looks up trying to put on his best puppy eyes. "Stay in with me" he asks gently searching Harry for a reaction. He is happy when Harry sits against the headboard and pulls Niall onto his lap. Niall cuddles into Harry immediately and sighs happily when Harry kisses his neck gently. 

"Baby I told Xande-" Niall rolls his eyes and scoffs making Harry stop mid sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were dating Xander" Niall says sarcastically sitting up in Harry's lap staring straight at him. He doesn't mean to sound like a bitch but he really just wants to spend the day with Harry. Harry raises his eyebrows looking into Niall's eyes. "Are you serious?" Harry chuckles moving Niall's legs so Niall is now straddling him. Niall huffs crossing his arms trying not to think about Harry's large hands which were currently rubbing his bare thighs. "Please you went out with him yesterday Harry I just- I just need you" Niall sighs looking down at Harry's stomach. 

 

He looks up and Harry's smirking at him a little. "Wasn't this morning satisfying for you baby? It certainly was for me" he mumbles squeezing Niall's thighs and leaning his head over and kissing Niall deeply. Niall wants to kick him in the balls because seriously? Doesn't he realise Niall's feeling jealous of Xander? He pulls away after a minute or so and sighing. "I don't need you here because I want you to fuck me" Niall sighs holding eye contact with Harry as his boyfriend eyes widen and he bites his lip. He slaps Harry gently on the chest, trust Harry to think he's horny. Harry's eyes furrow, and he's now looking concerned. "Baby.." Harry mumbles kissing along Niall's cheek making the blonde smile. "I don't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend but I don't like how much time your spending with Xander, and I know he's your friend Harry but you've gone out with him four times this week alone, I just feel like you've kind of forgotten about me" Niall sighs feeling quite emotional. His eyes go blurry and he closes them, shaking his head to rid of the tears. 

"Baby look at me" Harry mumbles cupping Niall's cheek with his hand. Niall listens and looks at Harry, closing his eyes when Harry sooths kisses along his forehead. "Niall, Darling we live together, we are literally always spending time togethe-" Niall sighs sitting up from Harry's lap and making his way out the room. "Niall don't be stubborn" He hears Harry say behind him. Stubborn? Is he serious? Can't he see that he only wants to order take out and watch movies with him for a few hours, or even just take a bath together, or lay in bed and cuddle.  
"Baby.." Harry sighs as Niall walks inside the kitchen and making his way over to the sink and starts washing some cups. He might as well give him the silent treatment.  
"Niall Xander is one of my best friends okay? I made plans wit-" 

"I'm your boyfriend Harry! But you don't think twice when you leave at nine in the morning leaving a note on my pillow to go out for twelve hours with him do you?" Niall turns around feeling tears well up in his eyes, but he refuses to cry over something that sounds so silly. Harry stands there his mouth opening and closing like a fish and Niall just shakes his head. 

"I'll see you later Harry" he whispers turning around and continuing to wash up. He scrubs at a glass a little to Hard waiting for Harry to leave so he can phone Louis and Have a cry over the phone.  
"Niall if you think I'm going n-"  
"I said I'll see you later Harry" Niall say loudly and more confidently. He hears Harry sigh. Niall secretly wishes he would walk over and wrap him in his arms telling him he's stupid for being jealous but then he hears the front door close and he's left alone again. Which he's more used to now than he wants to be. 

 

"Fuck boyfriends" Niall says to himself as he scubs down the kitchen counters. He takes all his anger out on the counter, and cleans the kitchen for nearly half an hour until there's nothing else that needs cleaned. When he's done and there's nothing else to do. He sits on the sofa rolling his phone in his hand. He doesn't want to ring any of his friends, he knows he'll end up crying to them about Harry so he just plugs in his earphones and listens to some music. He knows he overreacting a little, but he feels hurt that Harry is putting Xander before him. Closing his eyes deciding to sleep for a while, he lays down on the sofa. 

Not two minutes later a barrel of knocks on the front door make him sit up and groan taking the earbuds out his ears. He doesn't want to see anyone today. But he rubs his eyes and fixes his hair a little. "I'm coming Jesus Christ" 

He opens the door and is shocked to see Harry standing in front of him with a large teddy and a beautiful bunch of flowers. Wait whats happening? "Hey Baby" Harry says walking into there house, straight past a still opened mouthed Niall who is still standing in shock. He gathers himself up and follows Harry inside. Harry hands Niall the large bunch of flowers as the blonde stands in front of him still in shock a little. 

Niall feels overwhelmed all of a sudden. It's not like Harry's never bought him flowers, he does all the time but the fact that Harry is here with him and he didn't go to Xander makes him feel like crying in happiness. "Harry what's all this?" He asks as he sits on the sofa admiring his flowers as Harry sits on the coffee table right in front of him. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry baby I cancelled plans with Xander" Harry whispers taking the flowers and the teddy and placing them behind him so he has all of Niall's attention. 

Niall stares at him smiling a little encouraging Harry to continue.  
"I love you, please don't ever doubt that I love you, your the person I want to marry and grow old with, please don't ever feel like I've forgotten you or I don't care, because your on my mind all day long and your the person I care about most in this world" Harry breaths kissing Niall's hands over and over making Niall giggle wetly.  
"I'm sorry too, I'm just so jealous of the thought of you with someone els-" 

Harry cuts him off by lunging forward and kissing him breathless. He moans surprisingly into the kiss leaning back into the sofa and Harry follows him laying mostly on top of him one arm holding himself up while the other is holding Niall's small waist. Niall tangles his fingers in Niall's hair as Harry kisses him deeply taking the lead and turning the kiss slow and senual. He pulls away breathless.  
He is Panting his breath hitting Harry's red wet lips. "Am I forgiven?" Harry whispers.  
Niall laughs. He ponders if he should pretend to still be pissed off but he nods quickly. "Of course" he whispers back.  
Harry beams at him kissing his nose multiple times. "Thank you for the flowers and the tedddy it's so cute" Niall says looking over Harry's shoulder because he's still leaning over him. Harry smirks again leaning down. " Your very welcome Baby" he whispers.

Niall attempts to sit up to go put his beautiful roses in water, but Harry suddenly picks him up over his shoulder he shrieks a little as Harry slaps at his butt. 

"So make up sex now or tonight?"


End file.
